Yearning Unveiled
by Moony3003
Summary: Sam has started something with his brother that he doesn't want to see end, Dean doesn't want to have to choose and John returns to learn things he hadn't realised. Rated M. Strong warning for slash/incest. Don't like, please don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. No money is made. Written purely for fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Contains graphic slash and incest involving three men. If you don't like slash and/or incest, please do not read. Flamers will be mocked since you have been warned.

* * *

**A/N: **Story is AU, perhaps out of character and may seem unrealistic. Forgive me, but I wrote this because I could not get the story out of my head and the only way to get it out is to write it. My first wincest story. I promised myself I would never write one but this wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

**Pairings: **Dean/Sam, Dean/John, Sam/John

* * *

Yearning Unveiled

A high pitched groan echoed through the dingy motel room while the bed creaked lightly. Both male bodies moved together effortlessly. The taller figure moaned again as the figure on top grinded against him. A glimpse of a smirk was seen but his head rolled to the side on the pillow, unable to think of anything coherent to say. It drove jolts of lust through him and he wanted some release soon.

"Please," he sobbed desperately.

The figure on top chuckled. "Oh, what's the matter Sammy?" he purred in a thick voice. He bent down and kissed the sensitive spot on the slender exposed bit of neck beneath his mouth. He was rewarded with another moan and the body beneath him attempted to shift but Dean knew he was stronger. He held Sam against the bed and grinded against the man again. He chuckled as a strangled whimper left those lips.

"Dean, please man, just... just do something!"

"Patience, Sammy," Dean cooed.

He wasn't ready for this to be over yet. It needed to last a little longer. Dean continued to suckle Sam's neck before travelling lower, caressing his smooth chest with his tongue. Sam's body arched further, circling his hips against his brothers. Dean shivered lightly as Sam's brain began to function once more and lightly skimmed his fingers down Dean's back.

"Alright, Sammy, alright," Dean whispered fervently.

Feeling as though he could no longer deny his little brother, Dean reached between them, moving Sam's long legs apart and slowly wiggled his finger inside the eager body beneath him. Sam shuddered and winced as the digit stretched him open slightly as it went in. Wiggling in a second finger, Sam's eyes opened wide as he gasped.

"I still love how tight you are," whispered Dean huskily.

After several seconds of Dean's hand actions, Sam began to buck into his hand, searching for more. In answer, Dean pulled his hand back and Sam whimpered in disappointment. Deciding that reaching for the lube would take too long, Dean spread his liquids down his shaft, lubricating it well. Sam watched through half-lidded eyes, his arms splayed out beside him, his mouth open, panting heavily.

Dean pressed the tip of his arousal to Sam's entrance and he smiled faintly as his younger brother once again shuddered in anticipation. He pushed forward and the crown of the thick organ sunk it with surprising ease. Sam let out a small wail and he reached up and held onto Dean's shoulders for support before wrapping them around him.

When feeling that he was ready, Dean pushed further into the tight heat that surrounded him. The pulsing heat almost had Dean exploding then but he managed to hold himself back. He turned his head slowly to look at Sam. It was a most beautiful sight. His cheeks flushed, eyes wide and desire filled. Wet strands of hair shielded his face and sweat trickled down his neck. His proud erection stood tall between them, making Dean want nothing more than to help him out.

Dean's pace quickened and Sam's nails raked against his back, making Dean hiss, heightening the ecstasy further. Sam panted heavier and aided by bucking and impaling himself upon Dean's arousal. Soon they were nothing more than a moaning mess of curses and names. Feeling his climax coming quickly, he reached down and grabbed Sam's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Dean!" screamed Sam, his head hitting the pillow hard.

A wail left Sam's lips and he climaxed, white spurts of liquid splashed against his stomach and chest. His inner muscles tensed, tightening around me and Dean gave a final thrust. Immense amounts of small shivers erupted through Dean and he came, filling Sam with his seed. Exhaustion came on quickly and Dean slumped forward, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck. In moments, their ragged breathing slowed to soft pants.

With a heave of effort, Dean rolled off his brother and onto his back. For the moment he wanted no more thoughts of anything to come to mind but sleep. No words were spoken as they both fell into a gentle sleep, arms around each other.

* * *

At just after three in the morning, Dean's eyes slowly opened. He frowned faintly as he tried to place the noise that was disturbing him. Rolling onto his other side, he saw that Sam was lying on his back wide awake, his breathing hard and irregular. Hazel eyes roamed the cracked surface of the ceiling and he seemed deep in thought, worried about something. Dean sighed softly and moved closer to Sam in a comfortable position.

"What's wrong?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I know she will be Sam," said Dean quickly.

Their hunt the previous night didn't go quite according to plan. No one died, but many people were injured. Dean was surprised they managed to get out with nothing more than a few scratches to their bodies and faces. They hadn't come up against many ghouls before but they could be bloody vicious and hard to kill, and stubborn come to think of it.

"I know," Sam whispered into the darkness. "But she was injured the worst and... and I somehow think we could have done more."

"We did fine," Dean said firmly. "She'll live. Go back to sleep. We have to leave early."

"Yeah," muttered Sam, closing his eyes.

Both sets of eyes closed again but before long, Sam's opened. A frown appeared between his brows and he sighed again. Licking his lips slowly, Dean reopened his eyes and focused on Sam again. He should have known that wasn't going to be all that was wrong.

"What is it, Sam?"

"What happens when dad comes back?"

That was the one question Dean had hoped not to hear for a long time. He shifted in the bed, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat shakily. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dean," said Sam, slightly irritated. "You were with him first."

Dean shifted again. "Look, I don't know, alright Sam," he said dismissively. "How about we deal with this when it comes?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Dean reached over and moved a strand of hair off Sam's face. The fact that Sam still looked uneasy didn't make Dean feel any better about this. When they first started sleeping together, no one was more surprised than Dean. He never knew Sam wanted anything in the way of this. But once he was sure Sam was positive about what he wanted, he didn't think anymore of it. But right at the beginning he had to tell of his history with their father. It wouldn't have been fair to Sam otherwise. He also knew that Sam was bothered by the past relationship he had with dad, if you can call it that but he said many times that what they had was different.

"Sammy," whispered Dean. "I've told you many times. I didn't replace dad with you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," Sam whispered back. He wanted to believe, truly he did. "But what happens when he comes back?"

Dean shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he replied. "Can we worry about it tomorrow or when it actually happens?"

"Sure," said Sam quietly.

Dean closed his eyes again and managed to fall asleep easily. But Sam didn't have the same luck. There were many things he wanted to ask his brother but couldn't find the courage to. He turned his head on the pillow and looked at Dean. He loved watching him sleep. He looked so at peace. But he always ended up wishing it would last a little longer.

* * *

The next afternoon, the driver side door of the impala slammed shut and a muttered voice swore loudly. Dean went to the other side and helped his brother out of the passenger seat. He wasn't badly injured but he had to make sure. Perhaps it was best they hadn't left this town as quickly as he originally wanted to, otherwise the ghoul would have gotten away with it.

As they trudged towards the entrance of the building, Sam stumbled in his movements. Dean looked around wildly, thinking that something was about to jump out at them but nothing seemed to happen. He frowned at his brother.

"What?"

"Isn't that dad's truck?" Sam asked, out of breath.

Dean glanced in the direction Sam was looking and immediately, he saw it. The large, black truck sat there, intimidating everyone who lay eyes upon it but of course, none more so than the sons of the person who owned it. Dean felt his heart skip a beat. For a moment, this almost didn't seem real. He hadn't seen their father for almost two years.

"Let's just get you inside," muttered Dean.

They stumbled into the door once Dean managed to get it open and he sat Sam at the small kitchen table. Sam slumped against the table. Dean sighed and attempted to sit him up but stopped when Sam groaned at him. Dean mumbled something incoherent before walking into the kitchen to fix his brother something hot to drink.

"Hey, boys."

The deep voice startled both of them. Dean whipped around, dropping the mug onto the floor. It smashed into several pieces but Dean ignored it as he stepped forwards, the crunching under his boots going unnoticed. Sam managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He watched as Dean approached their father and hugged him without any hesitation. A surge of jealousy raged within but Sam kept the lid on it, but only for the moment. The last thing he wanted to do was make Dean feel bad about any of this.

When they parted Dean looked his father over. "Everything alright, dad?"

John nodded slowly as a faint smile crept onto his face. "Yeah," he said quietly in husky voice. "Everything's fine."

"Why didn't you call, or pick up the phone?" asked Dean, wasting no time.

"The job down in Florida was bigger and took longer than I expected," replied John. "I meant to call but it just never seemed like the right time."

Sam opened his mouth and Dean heard the breath, decided to cut across him. "Well, you're here, alive and well, couldn't ask for much more."

Sam got to his feet and stood beside Dean. John grabbed the front of Sam's jacket and brought him into a brief but tight hug. When releasing Sam, his eye caught Dean's and he understood the subtle message. Dean turned to Sam and fished out his wallet.

"Sam, why don't you go to the diner and get some food," he suggested lightly.

Sam took the money hesitantly as well as the keys to the impala and he looked at Dean questioningly but he didn't voice it. He couldn't in front of their father. Eventually, he nodded. "Sure, be back soon."

Dean held his breath as Sam walked out, closing the door behind him. Soon, the car started and the engine of the impala rumbled steadily. As soon as the sound was gone from outside and disappeared down the road, Dean was pushed against the wall, letting out a small 'oomph'. John crushed his mouth against that of his eldest son and pinned him to the wall.

Dean submitted instantly, letting his father plunder his mouth wildly with his tongue. Dean attempted to move his arms but John kept them pinned to the wall. Dean groaned, half in pleasure, half in desperation. All he wanted was to touch his father again. He had waited for this day for a while now and finally, he was back, back with him.

When John broke the kiss, he grabbed Dean's arm and turned him around before shoving him against the wall again. Dean was quick and turned his head in time so his cheek slammed against the wall instead of his forehead. It would have hurt a little more. John moved his hands and within seconds, tore off Dean's jacket, shirt, jeans and boxers. Dean kicked his shoes off and waited.

He heard the rustling of clothes behind him but he remained perfectly still. From experience, he knew that moving when he's father had put him in a certain position was not a good move to make. He had made that mistake a few times in the past. He jumped faintly when he felt cool skin touch his but he smiled faintly at the contact. It was rushed but still better than nothing.

"How long have you been fucking Sam?" asked John roughly.

"What?" Dean puffed out. "Don't... don't know what you mean!"

The last word turned into a shriek as his behind was swatted hard with a firm hand. "Don't lie to me, boy," he grounded out harshly. "Anyone could see the way he looked at you. It was like a jealous lover looked betrayed. You told him everything?"

Dean nodded as best he could. "Started... six... months... ago... with... Sam," he panted out. "I... told... him... some... things..."

John chuckled throatily and allowed Dean to rub his behind into his groin. Dean had been so patient up until now. He supposed he could give the boy something. Leaning over his son, he pressed his mouth to Dean's ear and licked the lobe slowly. The body beneath him shuddered in pleasure and a soft groan escaped Dean's swollen lips.

"Please..." he begged.

"Do you top or does Sam?"

"Please..." Dean begged again.

John circled his hips once against Dean's backside. He was rewarded with a deep moan. Dean tried to move back against but John took hold of both hips and held him steady. A desperate whimper sounded. John growled low in his throat. He wasn't used to this lack of response.

"Answer me, Dean," he hissed.

"I top... always," Dean managed to say.

"How many men before Sam?"

"None."

"You better not be lying to me," said John warningly.

"Never," panted Dean.

John slapped his hand across Dean's behind again before moving into position. Dean's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen. "What-"

"Shh," John cooed. "I want you nice and tight. Besides, Sam will be back soon."

Hearing that reminded Dean of his little brother. He had temporarily forgotten in his pleasure. A breath caught in Dean's throat as something large began to move its way into his body. His hands gripped the walls and he braced himself for more pain. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly, he took the pain that came. Once John was fully sheathed inside, he let go of the breath he had been holding.

Wanting to think of something else, Dean slowly moved his hand down to his erection but it was quickly slapped away. "Do not touch yourself," John ordered. "What happened to your discipline, Dean? Did it go out the window once you had Sam?"

"N-no," choked Dean. "Please... more..."

John knew he couldn't tease for much longer. The pressure around him was building and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Moving slowly at first, he thrusted in and out of Dean but it was unable to last long. Not hearing Dean's whimpered pants, he thrusted in and out at an almost brutal pace. Within moments, he felt the heat in his abdomen fall to completion and he came inside Dean's flushed body.

As Dean felt the sensations behind him, the thoughts his father coming inside him was enough to send him over the edge. Once it was over, John leaned forwards and stroked Dean and couple of times, just to make sure everything came out. He smiled against Dean's ear before whispered in a low voice.

"I'm amazed I can still make you come without touching you."

Dean chuckled breathily. "It's torture, that's what is it."

Dean groaned lightly as he moved himself up and slumped against the wall. John had already been into the bathroom and returned with a damp wash cloth. He quickly wiped Dean down before himself and washing the cloth in the bathroom. When he returned the second time he noticed Dean was already dressed and back in the kitchen, cleaning up the bits of broken mug before taking a couple of beers from the fridge.

John redressed and moved to sit on the bed and Dean approached, handed him a beer and stepped towards the table and sat down on one of its matching chairs. John thanked him gruffly and took a generous sip. It had been a while since he was able to just sit and relax. He glanced towards Dean, who was already staring back. It was already obvious that there were questions.

"How long are you staying?"

"Indefinitely," said John, shrugging. "Unless, you don't want me here."

Dean almost choked on the mouthful of beer he just took. He swallowed quickly and shook his head. "No, you're staying."

"What about Sam?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't really sure if it was because of the pounding he just got or the fact that he was in a relationship with Sam. But he shrugged lightly. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't want things to change too much. I love both of you," he whispered feebly. "And I'd rather not choose."

John leaned forward on the bed and leaned his arms across his legs, holding the bottle in both hands. As he looked at the remaining contents he nodded to his sons words. It wasn't fair to Dean if he had to choose. If it did come to that though, John would leave. In his mind, he already decided that. He wanted his boys to be happy and that definitely included Sam.

When the rumbling of the impala was heard, Dean felt his body stiffen. Sam was going to know what just happened. How could he not? Even Dean was still able to smell the evidence of what just happened. And when Sam entered the motel room with a couple of bags in hand it was quickly clear that he noticed it too. Dean mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't be doing this to his little brother. It wasn't fair.

Sam closed the door and Dean shifted again as a dark glare was directed at their father. He moved into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. Dean and John shared a silent looked before Dean got to his feet and moved to stand beside Sam, his arm brushing against chest.

"I knew that would happen," Sam muttered.

Dean knew he was hurt. He definitely sounded it. Dean moved a little closer and attempted to gain Sam's eye contact but to no avail. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered. "Look, just sit down, we'll eat and talk about this later, alright?"

For a few moments, Sam didn't move. He stood rigid, staring at the fading grey sink, pressing his lips together tightly. But eventually he nodded and removed items from the bags. Dean nodded too and helped. Dean just hoped it meant Sam would give this a chance. Dean knew that sometimes dad and Sam fought but they still loved each other.

As they sat eating, Dean couldn't escape the feeling of tension building in the silent room. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of beer before looking at John. "So, dad, what happened in Florida exactly?"

Sam frowned faintly as he looked to Dean but his annoyance quickly evaporated as he felt himself wondering the same thing. He looked to John and waited patiently. John poked at his food, staring at it for a moment before finding the words to say anything.

"I thought it was going to be just like any job," he started quietly. "But once I got down there I knew it wasn't quite going to be like that."

"What happened?" asked Sam quietly.

Dean spared Sam a look but turned back to their father. John sighed heavily and looked at a space of floor between his sons. "It was a trickster," said John.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances of shock. "Is it the same guy we faced?"

"No, this one was a woman, well, female looking anyway," answered John. "It already had the town in disarray when I arrived. When the thing realised I was a hunter it trapped me in its game with the rest of its victims and I eventually learnt that I had to play along. Many of the people I ran into were already injured and many others had died. I should have gotten there earlier than I did but I didn't realise the situation had turned so grave."

John paused and sighed deeply before continuing. "I talk to some people and they were able to fill me in one some of the things the trickster was capable of, most of which surprised me, I have to admit. It made me think it was a demigod and I tried several things to kill it, which of course angered it further." He paused. The next words seemed to hurt him. "More than half the people in there died before I managed to kill the thing."

"You did your best," said Dean instantly. "I mean, you always told us that we can't save everyone. Some things are just out of our hands and we know from experience that tricksters are difficult to kill and even detect."

John smiled faintly at the comforting words but they didn't seem to help much. They finished off their food in silence and Dean excused himself to the bathroom. He didn't really have to go; he just wanted to see how his brother and father would act without him around. Leaving a crack in the door, Dean turned on one of the taps and leaned in close and listened for anything.

It didn't take long before Sam's voice was heard. "How long are you staying this time?"

"I'm not leaving you boys again," John said with a sigh.

Instantly, Sam frowned. "Why?"

"I, uh, heard from Bobby while I was gone and I don't think he's too happy with me still," replied John. "He tore some home truths into me and it got me thinking."

"Since when do you take anyone's advice about anything?" Sam asked in a low voice.

John chuckled breathily, agreeing with a slight nod of his head. "I suppose you're right but what Bobby was true. I need to be with you, both of you."

"You mean Dean?"

"You're both my sons," said John firmly. "I love both you, equally."

"Ah-huh," Sam said, nodding his head slowly and moving towards his bed. He sat down and picked up his book and started to read. He was no longer interested in anything his father had to say. It wasn't going to help anyone.

The bathroom door opened abruptly, causing Sam to jump and John to look up sharply. Dean went to the kitchen bench and took his keys. Sam swallowed hard, feeling something bad coming. "Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"Out," said Dean gruffly. "You two need to sort things out. Oh, and try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

The front door slammed shut and the impala engine was heard almost instantly. Sam licked his dry lips and glanced at John who stared back. He quickly looked at his book again and began to read it from the beginning. Feeling a little discouraged, John looked down at his now empty hands. He had to admit that he's never really understood his youngest son. Dean was always like him and very obedient but Sam was the opposite, independent, curious, stubborn, well, perhaps that ran in the family.

But nothing was said and they remained in silence for the next hour, but that was when John felt his patience wearing thin. He didn't want to push Sam but perhaps his eldest had a point. John got to his feet and walked into the small kitchen space and got himself a glass of water. Alcohol was probably more wanted in this situation but he needed a clear head.

"Sam," he said softly, turning to face him. "Perhaps Dean is right. We should talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Sam, eyes not moving from his book.

"Sam," repeated John. "What's the main thing bothering you?"

The book in Sam's hands snapped shut but he kept hold of it. He sighed and kept his focus in front of him, not wanting to look at his father. "Do you expect Dean and me to stop what we're doing?"

John took a moment before answering. "No," he said eventually. "I was surprised to hear it in the first place though. I thought you left because of what Dean and I were doing."

"No, I left to go to school," said Sam quickly. "I just happened to find out the previous week that my brother and my dad were fucking each other." Sam paused, letting his anger subside a little. "It bothered me at first but our family's so screwed up anyway, what does it matter? Anyway, after a while of being with Dean, I started to notice him and when he realised I wasn't fooling around, he agreed to it. I'm not gay. I like girls too."

John nodded but remained silent and watched Sam quickly turned to looking uncomfortable. He got to his feet and removed his tan jack before throwing it onto his bed. As the coat fell off those broad shoulders a rush of blood headed south, making John scold himself. It wasn't supposed to go like this but despite his better judgement; he got to his feet and approached Sam, who was quick to turn when hearing the footsteps.

"Is that the only thing bothering you, Sam?"

Sam thought his mouth turned dry but he managed to get the words out. "How old was Dean the first time you touched him?"

"He was sixteen," John replied quietly. "He first approached me when he was fifteen but I turned him away. I told him it was wrong because we were related but it never seemed to cross his mind, not even once. To this day I still don't know why I gave in but I haven't looked back."

Sam's uncomfortableness grew considerably and soon the pieces were falling into place. John looked his son over and wondered if his thoughts were correct. "Does it make you think I loved Dean more?"

Sam's eyes widened as John stepped closer and he rubbed a hand over the back of his sweating neck. He was starting to feel like a scared, cornered animal that had nowhere left the run or hide. Sam felt the hammering of his heart against his ribcage and he attempted to control his breathing.

"Part of me thought that, yes," Sam answered eventually. "I also wondered why..."

"What, Sam?" John asked gently.

"I wondered why you never... considered it with me... I guess..."

Sam seemed unable to finish the sentence, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, no longer able to look his father in the eye. Sam attempted to move past his father and put more space between them but John was having none of it. He stepped closer and Sam practically jumped back, hitting the wall behind him.

"I thought it was not what you wanted," said John honestly. "If I'd known... you should have said something."

Sam shrugged, looking at his feet. For some reason he felt like a small child being told off by his parent for doing the wrong thing except there was no yelling and no one was angry. It just made everything feel weird. For the second time, Sam jumped as John moved in closer, pressing his back against the wall. A hand crept onto his chest and ran down above the clothing. Sam held his breath. As John reached the jeans he unbuttoned them expertly with one hand, Sam felt himself harden at the thought of it alone.

The large hand plunged into his jeans and the fingers wrapped around the hard flesh they felt. John stroked Sam's cock slowly. The skin felt silky against his calloused palm. John moved quickly as Sam's knees buckled and his legs turned to jelly, making him want to fall forward but John held him up with one arm while the other continued its mission.

He continued stroking Sam and he looked down at his sons face that rested on his shoulder. He looked beautiful. His mouth was open and slack against him as he breathed heavily, his eyes only half open and unfocused. Sam's body moved without violation, attempting to press deeper into his father's touch but John spoke in a low, hushed voice.

"It's alright, Sammy," he whispered.

He moved his head down and despite the awkward position he managed to press his lips against Sam's. A moan escaped instantly. The rough feel of john's beard was coarse but Sam revelled in the feel of it against his clean-shaven skin. He held onto his father as though his life depended on it and shut his eyes tight as he felt his pleasure come to a high end.

John removed his hand and wiped the evidence of what just happened onto his jeans. He kicked his shoes off and stripped of his jacket. He watched as Sam did the same and more but Sam stopped abruptly and as John sat on the bed. The dark eyes focused on him.

"There's more Sammy," said John with a faint smile. "Strip for me."

Hesitating for a moment, Sam unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let it fall to the ground. John's eyes greedily roamed over the tanned skin and beautifully defined muscles before him. Not until this moment had John actually realised how beautiful his youngest was. His mouth watered as the jeans and boxers were pulled to the floor together and pool on the ground around his feet. Sam kicked them off and away from him before standing tall again and facing his father although he found it hard to look directly at him.

Swallowing hard, John looked over Sam's body. It was beyond words for John to describe. He gestured at Sam. "Come here," he whispered. Sam moved closer without question. "Kneel," John whispered next. Again, Sam did as told, dropping gracefully to his knees. John raised an eyebrow. It felt a little strange for Sam to be following his orders without having a million questions behind them.

Without waiting for any more orders, Sam reached up to John's pants. He unbuttoned them easily before unzipping the denim. He pushed himself up on his knees slightly then mouth John's cock through the thin layer of cotton. John instantly groaned at the heated contact that hit him. Sam looked up at him and saw nothing but lust fill his father's eyes.

He reached into John's boxers and pulled out his hard member. John cried out as he watched Sam's lips wrap around the head of his cock, and resisted the urge to pump his hips. Sam moved slowly at first, being careful not to choke. While one hand was holding onto the base of John's cock the other moved onto John's thigh for support.

"Sammy..."

Sam moaned low in his throat at the sound of his father's voice, sending vibrations through John. The elder hunter entangled his fingers in Sam's hair loosely as he looked down at him. The sight of Sam's redden lips, shining with saliva, wrapped around him was almost too much. Sam was quite good at this and John knew it must have been because of Dean.

"Sam," he muttered softly. He wasn't heard, so John said it louder and pushed Sam's shoulder with his other hand. "Sam, stop."

A small pop sounded through the room and Sam looked up with confusion written on his face and John noticed the look instantly. He smiled. "You're definitely not doing anything wrong," he said steadily. "I just don't want to come too soon."

With amazing ease, John pulled Sam to his feet before pushing him onto the bed. Sam's eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing. "I want you on your knees."

Sam complied and lifted himself onto his knees. For a moment nothing happened and Sam felt his arms shake a little. John removed the rest of his clothes, retrieved a bottle of lube from his duffel and moved onto the bed behind his son. He touched both of Sam's long legs and moved them apart slightly. He smiled as he felt a shiver run through Sam's body.

Taking his time, John opened the small bottle and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He smeared the substance around evenly before pressing one finger into Sam's body. The young hunter tensed but still kept his silence, which made John want to see if he could break him. Quickly, he added a second finger and scissored his hole, stretching him a little wider.

A hiss seeped from Sam's lips and he jerked back onto John's hand. It gave John the sign he wanted and he stroked his hard member firmly a few times before moving into position. Sam braced himself and hissed again when he felt the large organ entering his body. Instantly, Sam learnt that his father was a little wider than Dean.

When John was fully sheathed inside Sam's body, he pressed his chest against Sam's back. Sam let out a heavy moan but John held his back, knowing Sam was cracking. He moved his head forward and licked the back of Sam's ear and revelled in the moan he got in response. Sam attempted to push back but John's weight on top of him stopped that.

"Are you sure Dean tops, Sam?" asked John. "You're so incredibly tight."

Sam moaned at the words and John knew he couldn't deny his son much longer. He moved off Sam's back and pulled out slowly before slamming home. Sam's control melted away and he screamed at sweet spot being hit instantly. John thrusted in and out, his rhythm quickly being set. He was deliberately being gentler with Sam then he had with Dean because this was their first time with each other. He hoped there would be many chances for John to find out how rough Sam could cope with before he tried anything.

When John felt the familiar feeling began in the pit of his stomach and started spreading, he knew he was close. The tight heat that surrounded him was overwhelming. He reached around and grasped Sam's cock again and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The room was filled with moaning and hard pants and soon Sam found it too much. He came, moaning loudly, watching as the hot white liquid spilled across the sheets.

John bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard, thrusting into Sam hard one last time, spilling into Sam's body. He rode through the aftershocks before withdrawing from Sam's body. He chuckled softly as Sam collapsed onto his side on the bed with a heavy groan. John turned him onto his back and laid his body on top of his before claiming his mouth properly.

Sam moaned into John's mouth and wrapped his arms around him, holding him closer. They both kept their eyes open and focused on each other. John still had a little trouble believing that the son he fought with so much was naked beneath him, allowing the kiss between them to deepen. When the long kiss broke, John stroked Sam's hair gently, removing a few strands from around his eyes.

"My baby boy," John whispered affectionately.

Sam's face lit up with a surprised smile. "Dad, despite what's just happened, even that seems an odd thing to say."

"Don't like it?" John asked, a smiling tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't say that," said Sam instantly. If he were truly honest, he kind of liked it.

After a few moments in silence, Sam enjoyed the attention from his father, the little touches, the light kisses. It was unusually affectionate but he still enjoyed it all the same. The attention was nice and more than welcome. After a while though John shifted off the bed and Sam sat up, swinging his long legs over the side.

"Dean will be back soon," said John putting his jeans back on.

"I don't think he'll mind this," said Sam quickly with a smile but he still grabbed his jeans and placed them on.

John zipped up the denim and sat on the bed beside Sam. "All the same, I need to know how Dean feels about this," he said quickly. John paused for a moment and turned to look at the floor. Clothes still littered the floor. "If Dean doesn't want to share you and... if you'd prefer not to share Dean, it's okay. I'll leave the two of you to be."

"No," said Sam quicker than he intended. "It's just... I mean, I don't want that. I want you to stay and I know Dean does too."

"There might be some things to work through together," said John quietly.

"I know," said Sam in a similar tone.

Just as the words left Sam's mouth, the rumbling of the impala was heard outside. John and Sam glanced at each other but said nothing. Sam looked down at his lap and John nodded slowly, before getting up and moved towards the window opposite the bed. He glanced towards the door and waited. It opened lightly with a creak and Dean poked his head around the door, as though worried about what he'd find. But the scene before him was not what he expected.

He stepped inside and closed the door firmly, causing Sam to jump slightly. Dean walked to the table and put the keys down before taking off his jacket and placing it over the chair carefully. Taking a moment to settle the racing thoughts in his mind, he walked over to where Sam sat. He turned slightly and glanced at his father and nodded once but said nothing. He then looked down at his brother.

"Why Sam, you look guilty about something."

Dean leaned forwards and placed his hand under Sam's chin, lifting his head gently. Their eyes met and Dean leaned closer and pressed his lips against Sam's. When he broke the kiss, Dean stood up straight and looked down at Sam still.

"Y-you're okay with this?" he asked, feeling a little stunned, looking up slowly.

Dean nodded. "I love both of you and this way, no one has to choose anything."

John watched as Dean sat beside his younger brother and ran his fingers down Sam's arm, making him shiver lightly. "So, um, Sammy, you're not feeling too tired, are you?"

Sam chuckled. "For you, never," he replied with a grin.

"Good, good," he muttered going in for another kiss.

John smiled softly as he watched his boys. He knew things with Sam were still going to take time but John was sure he was prepared for that. He loved Sam just as much as Dean and he didn't want to wait too long to show it. He sighed lightly and with only mild hesitation, he stepped forwards to join them.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
